


Malfunction

by Tobitheninjakitten



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Developing Relationship, Mentioned Iida Tensei | Ingenium, Mentioned Kayama Nemuri | Midnight, Minor Violence, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Pre-Relationship, Spooky, Thriller, Yamada gets a taser, also not typical game mechanics, but like not the animatronics from the game, i just used the idea, made kinda more realistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobitheninjakitten/pseuds/Tobitheninjakitten
Summary: It was supposed to be an easy job. Aizawa was an insomniac and Yamada just needed to chug an energy drink to get through the night. Full time night secruity for some part-time students. Easy. Just watch some screens, fix some robots, and make sure nobody broke in. What they weren't counting on was making sure nothing broke out.An AU of an AU. What if the feral four were haunted animatronics?
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	1. Another Day Another Dollar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Convenience? I think Not!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148735) by [Beribits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beribits/pseuds/Beribits). 



> Hi! This is my first fanfic and an AU of an AU. 
> 
> The only thing you need from the og au is where their scars different from canon came from but besides that this stands alone! 
> 
> I love this game and love these characters so I thought why not?

Aizawa Shouta leaned against the single desk scrutinizing a stack of documents. The contemplative and annoyed expression seemed at home on his face. His long black hair was tied back in a low ponytail in an attempt at professionalism despite his stubble and rumpled uniform. Yamada Hizashi in a similar uniform but less rumpled leaned back dangerously in a creaky metal chair as he balanced a pen between his nose and upper lip covering up his neat little mustache. His longer hair was tied up in a loose bun but it already seemed to be falling out of the struggling hair tie.

The only sound in the small security office was the click of the broken fan and the creaking of the chair Yamada continued to wobble on. The restaurant and entertainment zone had been closed for little under an hour and their boss had just left for the night. This was the beginning of their second week working night time security. The wanted ad had explained someone kept breaking in to vandalise the robot performers and break the walls but they hadn’t witnessed anything of the sort since they started working. Why anyone would vandalise animatronics in the first place was lost on them and the apprehension at catching a break in soon gave way to boredom. They couldn't complain. It was easy money.

“Do you think anything is gonna happen tonight? Or any night?” Yamada’s voice broke the not-silence like a dropped glass. Well. Yamada could still complain. 

Aizawa glanced up at his friend, not startled in the slightest and hummed. “Probably not. I can imagine Kayama and Tensei are just as bored working night security at that museum.” He mused. At least they didn't have to walk around as much and had much less expensive property to watch.

One of the camera monitors flickered, grabbing Aizawa’s attention but soon Yamada’s whining took it back. “But at least they have cool things to look at! We just have screens and broken animatronics to fix.” 

He threw his arms up but quickly started to pinwheel them as the chair leaned further back beyond his ability to balance. Aizawa caught the edge of the chair next to Yamada’s thigh with his foot and pushed the chair down roughly into its intended position on the floor. The pen fell from his face at the rough landing. 

Yamada smirked trying to hide the mild fright that had taken hold of him at the prospect of falling on his back. “Thanks, Shouta.” He received a weak glare in return as Aizawa threw the documents back on the desk. 

“You have animatronics to fix. I have screens to watch.” Aizawa corrected as he stood up and walked over to his backpack and started digging through the contents for a textbook.

The smirk immediately fell from Yamada’s face with a huff. “I should be working backstage at a concert! Working on cool sound equipment! Not rusty robots.” He stood up with another huff and snatched his small tool kit from the ground. “Which one was having the volume problem again?” 

Aizawa was already seated in the chair, his child psychology textbook open on the desk. “I think the red and white haired one?” he muttered without taking his eyes from the book, pen in hand poised to start taking notes in a notebook. 

Yamada nodded and pushed his glasses back up his nose as he left through the only door into the tiny office. Aizawa squinted at his book, the single lightbulb doing little against the dark so most of his light for reading came from the many camera monitors before him showing different areas of the restaurant. Every once in a while one would flicker drawing his gaze up but he immediately went back to studying for his college classes with learned complacency. 

The desk and most of the office was a mess with only the bare minimum amount of cleaning done to allow Aizawa a place to study and Yamada a place to set his things while he was working on the animatronics. Sometimes Aizawa would sift through the papers and items left in the office by previous employees like the documents he was reading earlier. It was information about an animatronic he had never seen on the stage. 

He sat up straight and stretched his arms above his head glancing at the clock. An hour had passed. He looked to the screen that scrolled back and forth facing the stage. He saw Yamada crouched in front of the upper torso of the red and white haired robot, Todo, he finally recalled the odd name for the robot. Its chest was splayed open like some sort of vertical surgery and there was a light moving around in front of Yamada’s face. He was probably holding the flashlight in his mouth like he usually does. Whatever Yamada was trying to fix wasn’t going well by the furious movements of his arms and the way his shoulders bunched around his head. The scattering of tools and some wires was also telling. 

Aizawa dragged his eyes away from the tense back of his friend to take a closer look at Todo. It didn’t really have hair but painted metal shaped to resemble hair. Its face was in a perpetual frown but segmented to allow the proper movements for the show. Something they have yet to even try to fix is the crack that spiderwebbed up its face from its left cheek to over its right eye causing some delayed blinking. It wasn’t a normal break from regular wear and tear he could tell that much. The animatronic swayed slightly as Yamada worked giving it the appearance of shuffling from foot to foot like it was nervous. 

"Hm. I’d be nervous too if someone had my chest open." He commented to nobody.

The camera panned away from the stage and he waited listlessly for it to pan back.

The animatronic standing motionless in the center was blonde with comically spiky hair in an explosion around its head. This one was called Kaachan if he was remembering correctly. The cute name didn’t seem to fit the angry scowl on its face but he assumed it was some sort of ironic joke. There is a crack on this one’s face too but in a horizontal line under its left eye. The hands were having some issues and sometimes stalled during performances but were currently up and open towards a nonexistent crowd. 

The camera panned away again and he got another good look at the main dining room. Shadows over took most of the space with a few emergency lights barely cutting through the dark. He looked at some of the other monitors and of course nothing was happening. The camera moved back towards the stage.

The last robotic performer furthest from the camera and to the left of Kaachan had red hair in a droopy hairstyle as if it was supposed to be spiked up but got wet. It was called Kiri for the sharp toothed but friendly smile stuck on its face. He wondered if the teeth were actually sharp enough to cut. This one also had a crack on its face over its right eye and causing delayed blinking too. He could see the red paint was starting to wear away in some places revealing black metal. 

The camera panned away and he had to wait before he could scan the whole stage. All the animatronics stared off with empty eyes. Their metal segmented bodies slightly slumped forward from being powered off. Although the arms were still up, each holding their own microphone, and ready to give another performance besides Todo who’s arms were moved down into a resting position so Yamada could get better access to its torso. They all wore matching suits reminiscent of an old fashioned barbershop quartet despite there only being three of them.

The seemingly missing robot came to mind again and he tried to imagine a fourth fluffy green haired robot being on stage with the other three. There seemed to be excess space to the right of Todo at the edge of the stage where it could fit. The top of the documents had called it Deku which made the most sense since they were like mechanical dolls but that name didnt feel right either. None of their names did. 

It made sense to have four in the obvious barbershop quartet theme but their boss didn’t mention any green haired robot needing repairs despite hiring them specifically to watch and repair the animatronics. It could have been too old and rusted to be salvaged but something about the missing robot kept nagging at his mind. 

A flickering forced him to turn and look at another screen, but this wasn’t the usual flicker from the staticy connection of the security cameras. It was the hallway to the back offices, including the security office, leading to the main stage area. One of the lights was flickering erratically as if it was about to go out. The hallway was only lit by one other weak emergency light. The flickering light made the door it was above almost disappear and reappear into the oppressive shadows. 

He looked back at the stage monitor and waited for the camera to pan back to Yamada. He was turned towards the camera but looking in the direction of what he assumed was the flickering light. He took in the tight expression of his friend’s face with a frown. His eyebrows knit together in anxiety and the little flashlight clenched between his teeth. Yamada was always jumpy and for his friend’s sake Aizawa wished they could have all the lights on, but their boss insisted on only using the emergency lights at night to save on the electricity bill.

The camera started moving away and something shifted behind Yamada.

Aizawa jolted focusing on the entire screen instead of his friend’s face but it was already showing the main dining hall. He felt his blood rushing in his ears as if counting down to when the camera would finally look back to the stage. It never felt this slow before, but the turning of the security camera could have taken hours for all he was aware. 

The scene before him was horrifically mundane and he released the breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. Yamada was turned back to working on Todo’s speaker none the wiser to Aizawa’s sudden distress. Even though no one saw his fright Aizawa could still feel his ears burn in shame. Nothing was out of the ordinary on the stage. Kaachan’s microphone weidling hand was facing the empty audience with one turned toward Todo and Kiri’s were similarly unchanged in their frozen theatrics towards Kaachan. 

It was just a trick of the flashing light or maybe his eyesight was finally going bad from basically reading in the dark. He wasn't paid to change light bulbs but the flickering in the one monitor was already getting annoying. He rubbed his eyes and turned away from the monitors to look around the messy storage room of an office. They had to have light bulbs around here somewhere.  



	2. A Light in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lightbulb gets fixed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter might be more cute erasermic interactions than like scary stuff and this is technically a slow burn but not super slow cause im still new to prose and idk if i can write that much... but i love them okay? Also editing is hard.

Yamada was not having a good time. He could feel his teeth squeak against the plastic flashlight from how hard he was clenching his jaw and his arms were getting tired from holding the tools for so long. He could barely feel his legs from being stuck in the same position. 

On top of it all, that stupid emergency light was flashing and he could hear the ticking of the failing light bulb as it counted down to when it would finally die. He would much prefer more darkness over the distracting flashing in the corner of his eyes. 

He stood up to readjust his legs taking a small step away from Todo. Before when he had turned to look at the dying light, he heard some creaking so he had to be careful of leaning too much on the currently dismantled animatronic. The last thing he needs is to knock it over and have even more things to fix. 

He pushed his fists into his lower back and leaned until feeling the satisfying crack. He grunted and took the flashlight out of his mouth to peer at the animatronics face. He had to lean up a little seeing as Todo was several inches taller than him which is pretty tall since Yamada was an inch over six foot. An inch he literally and figuratively held over Aizawa's head.

"Uhg. You're about as gloomy as Shouta." He held the flashlight up to Todo's face like an interrogation and continued to rant. "You're quiet like him too. Reminds me of how he was when we were in high school. Just so quiet after..." He sighed. "Are you missing someone? Don't want to sing for anyone else? Boss said the place isn't as popular as it was but I wouldn't really know." 

The contemplative moment was shattered when Yamada burst out laughing and smacked himself in the head with the flashlight. He looked back up at the animatronic and grinned like it was the one sharing a good joke. 

“What am I doin-”

A clattering behind him made him jump and he shrieked like he could fight off the sudden noise with his own voice. He spun around to see a figure low to the ground shuffling from the back hallway. His eyes didn't have time to adjust to the flashing emergency light and he started to feel nauseous from the fear. The sounds of scraping metal made his stomach twisted and he felt his breath start to quicken

He wondered if it could hear his heart pounding in his chest. 

He stood frozen but managed to rest a hand on the taser he kept on his belt. Still his feet refused to move and he could only watch in mounting horror as it continued to drag itself across the tiles like a pacing predator waiting for the best moment to kill. The dark mass started to grow and rise up until a glowing eye flickered on towards him. 

"What the hell, Hizashi?" Said a very strained and exasperated voice from the shadowy horror.

The glowing eye, or flashlight, lowered and Yamada could finally get a good look at Aizawa after being momentarily blinded. His eyes finally adjusted. The other security guard had his eyebrows pinched together and had his lips parted slightly only allowing breaths just as shallow as Yamada’s own. He trailed his eyes down Aizawa’s tense form and noticed a long light bulb meant for the ceiling lights clutched in a pale fist. Just behind him a folding step stool and several tools were scattered on the ground.

Yamada felt his fear break like a glowstick. Good thing it was dark because his entire head down to his neck was definitely red in embarrassment. Even his bun had almost completely fallen out, now just laying in a knot against his shoulders. 

He chuckled nervously. "Sorry, Shouta! I'm just a little tense. This speaker problem is more complicated than I thought. Are you fixing that lightbulb?" He obviously shifted the conversation. 

Aizawa looked down at the lightbulb in his hand and then looked back at Yamada. It was hard to tell in the dark but Yamada didn’t think it was possible for Aizawa’s eyebrows to get even more pinched together. He was wrong. He saw the tension start to bleed away from Aizawa’s body as his posture shifted from guarded to an unamused slump.

"Yes." He certainly sounded unamused and then added more softly. "You should take a break. It's been almost two hours since you started working." 

Yamada took a deep breath and rested his hands on his hips. “I guess you’re right.” He turned to look back at the exposed inner workings of the animatronic and felt his back crack again at the movement. “I don't think I can finish this one tonight anyways unless there’s spare parts lying around somewhere.”

He leaned down and grabbed his forgotten flashlight which he must have dropped during his earlier surprise and started gathering his tools. He didn't hear Aizawa immediately move and turned to look at the other man from his place on the stage. He didn’t look unamused or exasperated anymore but more unsettled.

Yamada quirked a smile. “You alright, Shouta?”

Aizawa had moved his flashlight to focus on Kaachan and he didn’t take his eyes from the robot when he answered. “I’m fine.” Then he turned away and started setting up the step stool so he could replace the light bulb. 

Yamada looked between Kaachan and Aizawa for a moment before shrugging and getting back to properly cleaning up his work. He didn’t fully reconnect the dismantled speaker but resecured it into the open torso. He planned to come back to the animatronic later tonight if he could find the spare part he needed. Between Yamada’s work and Aizawa changing an ancient light bulb, the sounds of scraping metal and squeaky parts soon filled up the space. No more sound came from the hallway when the front panels closed with a deafening clang and Yamada got to his feet. 

Tool kit neatly in hand with his flashlight in the other, he took one more look at Todo. “Don’t worry. I’ll get the repairs done in no time.” He said as more of a reassurance to himself. 

Aizawa was just stepping down from the step stool, a blackened and dusty looking light bulb resting on the floor and the newly changed ceiling light shone dimly but steadily. He looked up at Yamada’s approaching form, sparing a glance at the stage behind him. Kaachan’s hands were facing the stage and one of Kiri’s hovered over its shoulder. Todo’s still hung limply at its sides but the one not holding a microphone was in a fist. 

Right as Aizawa was to put his foot flat on the ground, a small clang forced his head to swing towards the door. The sudden movement through him off balance and he grappled for something to grab on to as the stool tilted to the side. Before either Aizawa or the stool could tip over, he felt a warm hand grasp the small of his back. On instinct his arms swung around to grab the body beside him to regain his balance. 

Yamada stumbled as Aizawa twisted towards him and brought both arms around his waist to steady them. Aizawa still had one foot on the stool and had to hold Yamada’s shoulders to keep his balance. They stood there for a moment processing the impromptu hug.

Aizawa forced his face to remain neutral despite his heart racing. With the grace of a sleepy deprived college student, he placed both feet firmly on the ground and held the other at arm’s length. They now looked at each as they both processed the new position of awkward middle school dance couple.

Aizawa was the first to drop his arms. Yamada quickly followed suit but still held his hands up as if Aizawa would fall again. 

“Thank you-” before Yamada could get a word in another clang sounded from behind the door drawing Aizawa’s attention towards it. “I think something fell in there…” 

Yamada looked like he was half between a sly smile and disappointed frown. A hand hovered over Aizawa’s back but eventually dropped to his side and he looked at the door. 

“Sounds like it. We should look inside.” He said with a mischievous lilt to his voice. 

This specific door was a storage room neither had been given access to. According to the owner, and their boss, it was her personal storage for special events. It made them a little uncomfortable that the owner of a children’s restaurant had a secret closet, but they assumed it was just alcohol. 

“You know our boss said to not open that door. It's none of our business.” Aizawa responded, crossing his arms to his chest. He didn't take his eyes off the door. 

“Sure... but-,” Yamada popped the ‘B’, “We’re supposed to watch and fix things. And something in there is definitely broken now…” he sidled up closer to Aizawa. 

Aizawa looked at him out of the corner of his eye. “We don’t even have a key.”

“We don’t need one and you know it!” Yamada goaded. 

His eyes went back to the door and his whole body slouched in defeat. He’d be lying if he said he wasn't curious to see what was behind the door. He grunted and gathered his things but left the lightbulb against the wall and started making his way back to the security office. 

Yamada twisted dramatically between looking at the door and Aizawa’s retreating back. “Wait! Wait, Shouta! Is that a yes?” he could barely contain the excitement. 

“Yes. Just let me put this away and get something.” He called down the hallway with no hesitation. 

It was promptly followed by a laugh. “Finally! This has been nagging me since we started!”

He was answered with another grunt as Aizawa entered the small office. It looked like a hurricane had blown through the tiny space and lying at the eye of the mess was a box for the ceiling light bulbs. Aizawa kicked it aside with a hollow thud and placed the folded step stool at the back of the room. 

He gave the camera monitors a glance but stopped. The monitor for the other side of the dinning area was static. He huffed and made a mental note to check the camera. With so much concern about security they could have better equipment. He observed the other video feeds more closely. Several flickered like usually but it was a lack of movement that made him lean forward. The camera for the stage wasn’t moving anymore and seemed stuck on the empty edge of the stage just barely showing Todo’s shoulder. He made another mental note. 

After glaring at the screens for a few seconds to maybe will the cameras to fix themselves, he swiped some paper clips from the desk and walked back to Yamada. The other security guard leaned against the wall messing with the dead lightbulb, but stopped when he heard Aizawa’s approach. 

There was a less than manly squeal as he saw Aizawa already bending the paperclips into the right shapes. He stepped back as Aizawa bent down to start fiddling with the lock and slightly leaned over his shoulder to watch.

The telling click of the lock made both men perk up and Aizawa slowly opened the door. It was a storage closet with different party supplies and mechanical parts stacked on shelves but none of that was important. In the center of the floor was a partially dismantled animatronic. Aizawa recognized the bush of green metal hair despite it being chipped in some places. If it wasn't for the hair he's not sure he'd be able to recognize the robot because it was missing half its face. 

Yamada snapped him out of his staring with a small push to get a better look. “Damn. No alcoho- What’s that?” he said hesitantly.

Aizawa looked down at the robot. “It’s Deku.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the same time across town, Tensei is being chased by a fossil and Kayama is doing her best to stop military mannequins from destroying each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read Convenience? I Think Not! if you like cryptids and thrillers and angst! So much angst.... its amazing!!!


End file.
